Le poids d'une âme brisée
by fleur de lisse
Summary: Hermione. Un nom, un simple nom. Une personne sans importance. Elle ne vaut rien, c'est se qu'on lui dit. Les marques sur son corps, sur son visage, c'est la haine qu'on lui porte. Ce soir, enfin, on fera attention à elle… UA


**Voila un petit OS que j'ai écrit il y a un an de ça. Je devais le faire avec une amie mais ça ne s'est pas fait alors tout de même, je dédie cet OS à Jenn malgré qu'elle ne le lira jamais. Puis aussi, un peu à Maggie pour avoir encaissé mes conneries cette nuit sur MSN alors qu'elle n'était pas connectée.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture. ****La chanson est de Blutengel, Dreh dich nicht um **

Il pleuvait à verse sur Londres, l'eau tombait sur la ville, plongée dans la noirceur de la nuit, seulement éclairée par les lampadaires et la clarté de la lune. Mais malgré l'heure tardive et la pluie abondante, non rares étaient ceux qui se promenaient dans les rues, l'air joyeux, contrastant avec le temps gris et triste.

Pourtant dans une ruelle déserte se trouvait une jeune femme d'à peine dix-neuf ans assise par terre, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle était trempée jusqu'au os, ses vêtements trainaient dans les flaques d'eau, ainsi que le bas de son corps. Des sanglots ressemblant fortement à des cris sortaient de sa gorge douloureusement. Par moment sa tête allait s'écraser contre le mur derrière lors d'un de ses hurlements que la pluie rendait presqu'inaudible pour les passants dans les rues plus loin. Presque.

_Everyday you ask yourself: "What can I do?" __everyday you want to break the chains_

_(Chaque jour tu te demandes: "Que puis-je faire ?" Chaque jour tu veux briser les chaînes)_

Toute cette foule de gens qui prenaient leurs aises dans la nuit, tout ceux qui fêtaient dans des bars ou chez eux, ou même ceux qui dormait déjà, tout ces gens là la laissait seule à chaque misérable heures de sa vie. Elle était pourtant si belle avec ses cheveux bouclés d'un brun éclatant, mais cet éclat dans ses yeux leur faisait tous peur et ils fuyaient. Elle était pourtant si intelligente, mais une intelligence quasi anormal et on la repoussait. Elle était pourtant si gentille, mais elle semblait si minable et effrayante à la fois, on la rejetait.

Belle, oui elle l'était, malgré les cicatrices sur son visage, preuve de la violence que les autres lui on fait preuve. Intelligente, oui elle l'était, même si elle passait pour une imbécile, une idiote et une sotte par la faute de la réputation qu'on lui avait créé. Gentille, oui elle l'était, même si une rage contre le monde entier grandissait en elle par la faute de la haine que les autres lui ont porté.

_Everyday you realize that there's no one by your side Everyday you want to start a war_

_(Chaque jour tu réalises qu'il n'y a personne à tes côtés Chaque jour tu veux débuter une guerre)_

Quand elle était petite, déjà, on la rejetait parce qu'elle était trop timide et renfermer sur elle-même. C'était tellement facile de s'attaquer à elle à cause de ses vêtements ringards et de ses dents légèrement avancé, dents qu'elle avait d'ailleurs fait refaire à ses 14ans. Puis le temps avait passé sans grande amélioration. Elle savait tout, elle avait réponse à tout, tout le temps. Elle était chiante, exaspérante et ridicule aux yeux des autres, qu'une grande recherche d'attention sur sa petite et misérable personne. On trouvait toujours une raison pour la détester et se moquer d'elle, comme une grande passion.

Avec le temps c'était une habitude de la voir délaissée, parfois on la remarquait et d'autre fois on ne la voyait pas. Le soir elle fermait les yeux et priait les dieux pour qu'on la remarque pour la merveilleuse personne qu'elle pouvait être et non pas qu'on la voit comme un souffre douleur…

_But you are too weak and you are alone you don't know what to tell the world..._

_(Mais tu es trop faible et tu es seule Tu ne sais pas que dire au monde...)_

Bien entendu il y avait fallu que pire s'abatte sur elle. Dès l'âge de 16ans, elle avait réalisé en même temps que le reste de l'univers qu'elle aimait les femmes. Elle avait été jugé, critiqué et même battu. Elle était différente, elle n'était pas faite pour vivre sur cette terre. Elle devait aller en enfer pour payer se qu'elle était et ce qu'elle avait toujours été. À force de se faire dire ça, elle l'aurait presque cru. Elle s'était repliée sur elle-même en croyant longtemps être un monstre mais elle avait tellement besoin qu'on s'intéresse à elle et d'être aimer. Elle n'avait pas choisit d'être ce qu'elle était.

_You know that you are different and they don't accept you so what can you do to feel better?_

_(Tu sais que tu es différente et qu'ils ne t'acceptent pas Que peux-tu donc faire pour te sentir mieux ?)_

Si elle aurait à choisir, elle aurait été un garçon. Un garçon que tout le monde aimerais, un garçon super. Ce genre de garçon populaire qui trainait les autres dans la boue plutôt que de lui-même se faire mettre plus bas que terre. Pourtant elle était une fille qui aimait les filles. Une fille qui n'était pas aimée, pas aimée du tout. Une fille rejetée. Une fille avec la rage au cœur. Une fille avec la rage au ventre…

La tristesse de sa vie se reflétait sur chaque parcelle de son âme et de son corps. Sa mère aussi aurait voulu un garçon, elle aurait voulu avoir un enfant normal. Même sa mère, son père aussi, ses propres parents étaient dégoutés par ce qu'elle était et la maltraitait. Elle était née pour que les autres passent leur colère sur elle.

_Dreh' dich nicht um Schau nicht zurück Geh auch noch das letzte Stück Bis zum Horizont Niemand hält dich jetzt mehr auf..._

_(Ne te retourne pas Ne regarde pas en arrière Parcours encore la dernière étape Jusqu'à l'horizon Maintenant, personne ne t'arrêtera...)_

D'un mouvement brusque elle se releva. Ses vêtements étaient complètement mouillés, tellement qu'ils en étaient lourd. Trop lourd… Comme le poids sur son cœur… Sa respiration était saccadée, son regard était fou. Hermione se mit à courir le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Ce poids sur ses épaules, il était pesant, trop pesant… Elle laissa ses souliers derrières elle, les enlevant d'un mouvement sec sans s'arrêter pour autant. Ses pieds martelaient les flaques d'eau, les roches et les bout de verres. La douleur? Quelle douleur?

_You are running through the streets you are crying in the night_

_(Tu cours dans les rues Tu pleures dans la nuit)_

Elle courrait, le plus vite qu'elle pouvait, droit devant. Elle enleva sa veste qu'elle laissa derrière elle. Trop lourd, ce poids, il pesait trop lourd sur ses frêles épaules… Son pantalon tomba au sol et elle l'enjamba, elle continuait… Elle avait du mal à avancer, c'était encore trop lourd, destructeur. Des larmes, quelles larmes?

Elle arriva devant la foule, où tout le monde la regardait. Droit devant, aller droit devant… Lourd, si lourd le poids de sa vie, de son existence, le poids de sa souffrance et de son âme… Elle retira son chandail dans sa course alors que des cris retentirent dans la nuit noire. Ils l'avaient vue… C'était trop dur à porter… Encore trop lourd ce poids qu'elle portait…

_You know you have to do something for a change you are looking for attention with a gun in your hand..._

_(Tu sais que tu dois faire quelque chose pour un changement Tu cherches l'attention avec une arme à feu dans la main...)_

Elle s'arrêta brusquement devant les regards apeurer fixé sur le bas de son ventre.

-C'est trop lourd ! Cria-t-elle en prenant l'arme qui traversait sa culote pour l'amener contre son torse. Pourquoi il ne part pas ce poids, c'est trop lourd ! C'est de votre faute à tous ! Le poids que j'ai sur les épaules ! C'est vous qui l'avez mis !

Elle tournait sur elle-même, regardant tout le monde de manière folle. Tout le monde la regardait, tous les yeux étaient posés sur elle. Enfin, on la voyait… Elle était importante… Pour une fois…

-Je suis trop bien pour vous, vous êtes jaloux ! Hurla-t-elle, hystérique. Je suis belle, oui je suis belle, vous entendez? C'est vous qui avez souillé mon visage, mon corps !

D'un geste de main elle se montra. Ainsi en sous vêtement, les marques sur son corps se voyait à la perfection. Tout le monde la fixait avec de la peur, de la curiosité, du dégout. Oui, on la regardait…

_You put it against your head so everybody can hear the shotgun blast_

_(Tu la mets contre ta tête Tout le monde pourra entendre la détonation)_

-J'aime les femmes ! J'ai le droit d'aimer, je ne suis pas un monstre ! PAS UN MONSTRE ! Mais c'est fini, c'est fini… Il partira ce poids, il est trop lourd, il partira !

Elle leva le gun d'un mouvement brusque et tout le monde recula avant de voir qu'elle le posait sur sa tempe. Des cris retentirent encore plus fort. On la regardait, elle, qu'elle, elle seule… On s'intéressait à elle, à elle seule… Cette attention, c'était à elle qui la donnait…

_Now they are looking at you __that's what you wanted_

_(Maintenant, ils te regardent - C'est ce que tu voulais)_

Un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. Hermione était la fille banale, maintenant elle était le centre du monde. Elle était la fille détestable, maintenant elle était celle de qui on se souciait. Elle voulait tant aimer mais on ne lui avait que fait la guerre. Maintenant c'était elle qui menait le jeu.

_For a few seconds in your life, they care about you and you die with a smile on your face..._

_(Pendant quelques secondes dans ta vie, ils se soucient de toi Et tu meurs un sourire sur le visage)_

Elle posa la main sur la gâchette et en souriant, elle tira. Les cris retentirent encore plus fort que jamais, tout le monde était regroupé autour d'elle. Le sang coulait de plus en plus. La voila morte, un sourire sur le visage.

**Fin**

**Voila cet OS sans prétention, j'espère que vous apprécierez…**


End file.
